


In Another Timeline

by KazueEmiko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Samurai, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Umi Sonoda is a bodyguard that works closely with her lord and wife, Maki Nishikino. One night, they get an unexpected visitor that shouldn't have come.[REMAKE OF "PAST MISTAKE"]
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 7





	In Another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this since the older version was not only many years ago, but it was... not exactly up to par in terms of quality. It would be jarring if I released the third part only and it looked different. Hope you enjoy rereading this!

_Umi Sonoda stared at the blood that has been pooling by her feet for hours. Crimson stained her disheveled sky blue haori and navy kimono. She raised her head. Sunlight peered through the shredded shoji of a home, a glimmer shining from her katana. Blood crawled at an agonizing pace to the tip, eventually dripping onto the fallen samurai’s red chest._

_Her black hakama ruffled as she adjusted her stance. Umi looked down again. Her wrist immediately twisted and slammed the katana down on the dead woman’s abdomen. Through the skin, muscles, and organ, her damaged blade barely tore through them, coming to a complete stop upon tapping the victim’s spine._

_“I won’t stop until I kill every last one of them,” she mumbled._

_A strong throb pulsed behind her right eye— or rather, where her eye was. Umi grimaced and rested her bruised palm on her sunken eyelid, brushing upon the vertically pink scar. She cursed under her breath. However, she kept her sight on the victim._

_Umi slowly grabbed her weapon’s handle. She grunted and pulled it out with a moist slick._

_“This is for the best,” she said. “I’m sure you would understand too if you knew why.” She sheathed her katana with a soft click. “And I’m certain you would do the same exact thing.”_

**[------]**

The imperial palace possessed many rooms. Many housed various inhabitants, ranging from servants, visitors, guards, and, most importantly, the lord themselves. In one of them, a lone samurai, with a simple candle, properly sat on her knees in front of her desk.

Her white headband slid over her arm and, soon her shoulder, as her wrist applied careful pressure on the brush. Dipped in fresh, black ink, Umi wrote a note to herself for the upcoming weekend. She frowned throughout the entire process.

Umi stifled a yawn. She resisted the temptation to rub her eyes and continued her note.

Another yawn. She let it come and go.

And… another yawn appeared once more.

Within the span of ten minutes, Umi had yawned at least five times. She rubbed her eyes, and she tightened her hold on the brush. However, the drowsy spell disappeared after her final yawn, one that was far stronger than the previous ones. It was shortly followed up with a smack to her forehead. The last yawn caused an elongated line to rip through her sentences. She grumbled under her breath.

Umi was a perfectionist, and this mistake was bothersome. No… actually, this had nothing to do with being a perfectionist. Her brown eyes scanned her parchment. Umi sighed and lowered her brush on the wooden desk. The flames from nearby flickered as she combed her hair back.  
She literally lost half of her note, and she was not able to decipher the huge blotch that merged her characters.

Now she needs to start all over again.

“You shouldn’t stay up so late, Umi.”

The samurai shot her gaze to her right. Umi saw the shoji shudder. Then, it slowly slid open, though partially, a familiar red-head peeking into the barely lit bedroom. She raised an eyebrow and softly sighed.

“I should be asking you the same thing, my Lord. What are you doing up at this time?”

A huff came from Maki Nishikino. She finally slid the door open all the way and allowed her empress attire to be fully recognized. Maki frowned while Umi watched her. For someone who is graced with beauty, Maki sure does make a cute pouty expression.

“I told you to stop calling me by my title when we’re alone,” she said. “And can you please stop staring at me like that? You’re giving me the chills.”

Umi had to clear her throat loudly. If she didn’t, she would have chuckled— or perhaps laughed at her lord’s remarks. “Sorry, my Lord— Maki.”

“There you go again!”

“It’s my bad habit,” Umi shrugged. “You’re almost never alone. Plus, as your protector, I—”

“Umi.” Maki walked over to the samurai and sat next to her. She reached out and grabbed hold of Umi’s hands. The lord’s thumbs smoothed the rough knuckles of her protector, her violet eyes making contact with Umi’s. “You should learn to be more relaxed. It’s just us two.”

“But—”

“It’s been four years since you’ve stayed by my side. Besides,” Umi’s eyes widened when she felt Maki’s lips on hers. A fluttering kiss that lasted less than a second. Maki smiled cheekily at the flustered samurai and squeezed her hands. “We’re married, yet you still call me ‘Lord’ when we’re alone?”

“Maki…”

A samurai’s duty was to protect their lord, not fall in love with them. The fact that she had gotten this far with her lord under a turbulent time from this era screamed as both a blessing and a curse.

Umi lowered her gaze and tightly held her wife’s hands.

Umi came from the Sonoda clan, who highly regarded themselves as warriors dedicating themselves to their superiors, a mix of ninjas and samurais. As the youngest in her family, she was thrust into a position to protect a young ruler similar in age as her, merely two years younger than her. The samurai, adorned in a fresh attire befitting for her name and skills, took pride during their first meeting, waiting in the luxurious imperial palace.

What she didn’t expect was for the ruler to be a female.

Maki was a wealthy princess forced to take the throne after her father’s passing. His sudden death had not allowed him to have sons. Maki, being the only child, was forced upon this role to continue the Nishikino family rule. Or rather, she refused to hand over her father’s hard work to a stranger.

Many civilians had their doubts about the girl. At the age of 16, how could someone so small and inexperienced be able to lead their small nation as their Lord? She was the first female Lord to ever reign supreme over her own nation too!

The first year they were together was rocky. Assassination attempts were frequent, malicious rumors spread like wildfire among her people, and distrust within the inner circle of government officials made it near impossible for the redhead to make any progress. Even her own mother plotted ways to get rid of Maki to have an illegitimate son on the throne.

It would also be a lie for Umi to say she didn’t have her doubts either. The samurai always remained by her lord’s side, but the whispers and temptation of dissuasion beckoned to her. When the stress was too much, she would head to the red-light district of their nation during days her lord did not need her, the alcohols and sex washing away her worries, even for a little bit.

Kotori was always a kind soul to nourish her strained spirit. Honoka too when she needed some of her family’s famous bread to wash down the sake.

That all came to a stop after Maki broke down, revealing her honest and innocent feelings to the tainted samurai. Maki had no one to rely on. The only person she could trust was Umi Sonoda. The renewed vows they exchanged that night brought Umi back to her rightful pathway. This time, with her lord.

It had taken them four years to make minute progress. These signs of progress, however, built the foundation that would ascend Maki to this day.

Successful trades from multiple nations pooled in. Barbarians that thought of her nation as weak and lacking were countered and ushered away. The people’s trust in their new ruler reignited and solidified. The nation was beginning to thrive. Maki finally smiled at her protector for many days after their feats, and her smile only widened when Umi asked for her to be her wife.

“Even if the boundaries between commoner and royalty, bodyguard and ruler, should not be crossed, I still hold onto that hope that we can love each other as more than girlfriends, but as wives.”

Maki couldn’t say no to that. A private celebration far from the palace featuring their closest friends, Nico, Eli, Nozomi, Kotori, Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo was hosted. Rin had blessed them with the documentation and guided their vows to eternal happiness and gratitude for each other. It was short-lived, but the group showered them with their best wishes.

“…Umi? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Her wife snapped her back to the present. Umi blinked a few times. Then, she felt her cheeks grow hot again, mumbling, “You’re unfair.” Pulling out that marriage card was truly unfair.

Maki smiled. One of her hands reached up to caress the samurai’s rosy cheek. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. This time, she relished in the sensation, closing her eyes and giving her wife another long kiss.

“Let’s go take a bath,” she breathed after parting. Maki patted her cheek, still smiling. “You can continue tomorrow morning.”

“R-Right…”

Despite the loveless conducts she had done in the past with Kotori and the number of times she got wasted, whenever she was with Maki, everything made her heart beat so fast and hard, the tip of her ears burning hot red. Even though they were married, Maki never failed to make her look so flushed.

They got up onto their feet at the same time, the samurai assisting Maki with one hand. The candle was still lit as they left the premise. Umi clicked the shoji close and walked them through the well-lit hallway. The ends of her white headband fluttered as they walked towards the private bathroom on the other end of the hallway. Their hands clasped together, their fingers interlocked with each other.

Maki squeezed her bodyguard’s hand. “Tomorrow, let’s have lunch outside. I don’t like being cooped up in the palace for an entire day.”

“If you could finish your conference meeting with your officials first.”

“No ‘if’ there. I will attend the conference as fast as I can, and bring you to a lovely local restaurant.”

“Is it the one Nico keeps mentioning?”

“Yes.”

Umi sighed and tilted her head to the side, a forced smile scrawled. “I bet that ninja goes there because of Nozomi.”

“Probably. She’s been gushing about Nozomi for weeks now,” Maki giggled. “Speaking of that, I think we should—”

The samurai immediately tore her hand away. That same hand whipped out to stop Maki. Her eyes sharpened at the sight of an intruder. The stranger stood in the middle of the hallway, a black mask hiding most of their face, save it for the bloodied headband and scarred eye. She frowned. Those tattered attires eerily resembled the colors that Umi wore. Accompanied by the disheveled hair that was also identical to Umi’s… No, she can’t jump to conclusion. Umi scanned their surroundings.

 _Impossible_ , she thought. _How could they have snuck in here without alerting the guards?_

The fact that she couldn’t sense them until the intruder stood in front of her sent chills down her spine.

“Who are you?” Umi asked. Her eyes remained on the shadowed figure as she placed her hand on the hilt of her katana. The samurai bent her knees, her thumb slowly sliding the blade out from its slot. “Answer me, or I will have to treat you as if you’re my enemy.”

“Just how I wanted.”

When they spoke, they sounded almost like… Maki and Umi had no time to dwell on it.

Umi’s eyes widened when they pounced. She shoved Maki to the side and hurriedly unsheathed her katana. The bodyguard quickly raised it. Sparks flew instantly as an immense force pressed against her blade. Umi gritted her teeth, her sword trembling in her grip. In front of her, the masked warrior pulled back her katana and struck again, hitting her sword like a boulder rolling down a mountain,

Umi bit her lip until it drew blood, playing defense as she twisted and swung her katana to deflect and block the assaults. The strength that her enemy possessed was like that of a beast. Unlike the many foes that Umi had faced, none ever came to this level.

Their blades locked in a power struggle again, their face came close, Umi glaring at her foe. The intruder stared back at her, their brown eye cold and calculating. The two grunted and leaped away from each other. Sweat rolled down her face as she gasped for breath. Her blade trembled in her grip as she narrowed her eyes. She barely stood upright when their enemy pounced forward again.

“Nngh!”

“Umi!”

“Stay back!” Umi barked. The sweat now stung her eyes as she sidestepped, the sword crashing onto the wooden flooring. Umi cursed and raised her weapon again. She glanced over her shoulder. “They might be after you and I can’t allow that.”

Looking back at her wife nearly cost her. Umi adjusted her arm in the nick of time. The sharp pain slammed hard as the blade sliced past the gown and into the muscles. Umi squeezed an eye shut and rushed to back away. She snarled, swinging her blade upward, and smashing into the descending katana. The pain throbbed in her arm as she was continuously forced to stay defensive.

When the opportunity presented itself, Umi lashed out, only to earn a laceration from her opponent. Crimson coated parts of her attire the more time passed. Eventually, the two warriors stood on opposite ends, one out of breath, the other not. Umi wheezed hard. She struggled to stay on her two feet as her enemy bent their knees again. The samurai gritted her teeth.

“Just… what are you?” she whispered. “What do you want with my Lord?”

“I don’t want her. I want you.”

They clashed again. Her enemy pushed forward, keeping momentum, shoving Umi further into a corner. Umi twirled and slammed the butt end of her katana on her foe’s head. The masked assailant ducked, hitting nothing but the air. She immediately felt a punch into her stomach. Their knuckles dug into her abdomen and twisted. Spit flew out of Umi’s mouth as she was thrown backward, passing Maki, and crashed onto the floor, rolling a few times until she stopped.

Umi groaned. She shook her head, a wave of nausea swirling in her stomach as a strong ache resonated.

 _That’s going to leave a nasty bruise_ , she dryly thought.

The tip of her blade pressed against the ground. At that same moment, Maki came to her side and grabbed hold of her wife. Umi stumbled back to her feet as Maki held her in her embrace. The lord glared at their enemy.

The intruder was silently watching them. Maki tightened her hold on Umi. She shot a glance at her shaky lover. They parted from their hug. Then, without saying anything, Maki dragged Umi away, running as fast and as far as they can from the intruder. At least until they find the guard’s break room.

Escaping from battle… This was rare from Umi. The last time she did that was for the sake of saving Maki from the hands of her mother. This time, it was different. This time… she was doing it for her own sake.

They dashed through the hallway. Their heart raced as the thumping sound of footsteps followed after them. It was getting closer. Maki glanced over her shoulder. She yelped and pulled Umi in front of her, immediately shoving her wife afterward.

“C-Careful!” Umi barely broke her fall with her arms. She looked over her shoulder and saw Maki narrowly dodge the swipe from their enemy by stumbling backward. Umi’s eyes went wide and jumped to her feet. She slashed at their enemy with a flick of her wrist. When the intruder jumped backward, Umi grabbed Maki’s hand and continued running away.

“Why would you do that!?” Umi exclaimed. “You could’ve gotten hurt!”

“Because I don’t want to see you get killed!”

“You’re so reckless!”

Their exchange was cut short after Umi extended her hand out to slam into the wall, forcing a sharp turn during their escape. Their stomach twisted and turned as the enemy’s footsteps became louder. Closer and closer they got… Umi squeezed Maki’s hand until her knuckles turned white.

To their relief, a familiar double door painted in bold red came to view. Umi bashed against the wooden barrier with her shoulder, the doors slamming open. Many of the palace guards on night duty jumped from their seats. The men and women in this room stared at the two taxed females. Their eyes laid upon Umi’s wounds. Then, things went into motion.

Those who weren’t dressed for battle immediately grabbed the nearest equipment. Two of the women hurried to the duo, ushering Umi and Maki to stay away from the doorway. Spears, katanas, daggers, ninja stars, they gathered them all. If the strongest samurai in this palace was unable to deal with tonight’s force, then they needed to outnumber them.

Umi held one katana in her hand and held Maki in another. The two were placed in the back of the room as the other guards pointed their weapons at the open doorway. A few spearheads poked out and into the hallway from the brave guards. They glanced at their surroundings. One even walked out into the lit premise.

Minutes ticked by, the sound of their heavy breathing and light footsteps within the room only heard. Soon, they lowered their weapons, turning their attention to Umi and Maki. The armored man walked back into the room, placing a hand on his chest plate.

“My Lord, you must return to your quarter,” he faintly smiled. “We will catch whoever did this to Sonoda. For now, leave the rest to us—”

His features were forever plastered with that faint smile well after his head popped off. A clean blade ran through his neck. His head thumped onto the ground and slowly rolled. It kept rolling until he bumped into one of his comrades. When it came to a stop, the headless guard dropped to his knees. The nearest guard was unable to scream for his friend. He too met the same demise.

The masked intruder stood behind him. All of the hairs on the back of Umi’s neck stood. Her enemy’s eye, hollow and empty, stared at none other than the samurai. Then, they grunted.

The real slaughter began.

Blood splattered all over the room. First, it started at the doorway. One after another, each guard, regardless of their skillsets, had their flames extinguished. Screams and battle cries rang into the air. Yet their roars were cut short. No matter how many guards came at their enemy, they would be slaughtered on the spot.

One of their guards managed to tear the mask off of the intruder. As the mask fell and their enemy rammed her blade into the unfortunate female’s chest, Maki’s eyes went wide. Even though she had her assumptions, she didn’t want to confirm it. But now…

Blood splattered on the nearby walls with elegance while another Umi Sonoda struck down her opponent. The older scarred woman slowly raised her head, flicking her katana down, tossing more blood to the ground. Both Umi and Maki felt their blood freeze as the other samurai cut down the last of their guards.

“…now it’s just you and me,” she mumbled. She swiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb, smearing the guard’s blood. Then, she turned her attention to her other self. “I’ll make this as painless as possible.”

“This has got to be a joke.” Umi released Maki, her eyes locked to her other self. “You can’t be me.”

“Deny me all you want. It won’t matter after you’re dead.”

“Why do you want to kill me?”

“You ask too much. Then again…” The other Umi sighed. She shook her bloodied blade again and grumbled, “That’s to be expected. Just die for me, okay?”

The scarred samurai charged without warning. Umi pushed Maki to the side again and raised her blade. Another collision sparked. Both Umi stared at each other, the current one searching desperately for what her older version desired. They pulled back and attacked again.

Both Umi played offense, attacking with swift brutality. This was no ordinary duel. They were not testing each other’s abilities and they certainly did not dance around. Here, they were out to kill each other. The older Umi slammed her sword down to her other self, who swung her katana to block. She struck a series of quick, powerful blows, like a drummer pounding a furious beat.

Unlike her other self, the younger Umi was hurt. The lacerations that dripped of blood scattered among her arms and face. It stung, but nothing compared to the fatigue that settled in her bones. She struggled to keep her burning arms moving, unable to remove the scarred woman’s control over her.

The pounding stopped. Then, Umi saw her reel her katana back. There was a slim opening, and she was going to take it. She hastily slashed at the older female, but the warrior lunged forward, taking huge strides into her vulnerable space.

“NO, UMI!”

Umi’s eyes widened. The sound of fabric shredding tore throughout the premise. By the time she registered what had happened, the older Umi had stabbed her squarely in the abdomen, the blade protruding out from her back.

Blood pooled into her mouth and spilled out from the corner of her lips. Umi gasped when her opponent ripped the blade out. The older Umi brought the katana high above her head, immediately bringing down the blade on her head.

Umi reflexively knocked the sword away despite the pain. With what little strength she had left, she used it all to push the other Umi away. The two stumbled backward. The young samurai’s katana clattered on the floor as Maki rushed in to catch her lover. Maki squeezed her eyes shut as she too stumbled backward from the weight, crashing into the wall.

“Ouch…” Maki shook her head, ignoring the dull throb throughout her back. She looked at Umi and readjusted her hold onto her wife. The young warrior slumped in her arms, her injuries grave and in need of medical attention. Maki shook her wife’s shoulders, her eyes moist. “Please stay with me,” she hoarsely whispered. “Don’t you dare die on me!”

The lord tore her decorated wear and wrapped her abdomen. Another rip resonated in the air as she tried another first-aid application. If this can keep Umi alive for a second longer, she was willing to do so. Maki took Umi’s hand, which barely moved, and pressed it upon her injury.

“Keep pressing on it!” she said. “Don’t you let go of it!”

“You should leave her to die, Maki.” That cold tone… Hearing the other Umi speak sent a chill down the ruler’s spine. Maki raised her head and saw the older woman point her weapon at their direction. “It was a mistake for me to get married to you.”

“So… you’re really Umi…” Maki muttered.

So many questions bubbled in her mind, and so many of them were never going to be answered. However, the one question that was answered was the fact that this was the real Umi Sonoda. She balled her hands into fists. No one, other than their closest friends, would know about their marriage. After all, it was taboo for marriage to occur between a ruler and their protector, let alone same-sex marriage.

She frowned. “Why are you so bent on killing her— yourself?”

The older Umi sighed. She lowered her blade and gazed upon the redhead. Curiosity… Maki was always curious, just like how she remembered.

“If only I didn’t live… If only I didn’t become your bodyguard and spouse… you would have lived…”

Blood stained her hands. The violet eyes that stared up at Umi as she was drenched in her own blood. The shattered katana laying many feet away from the two figures. The injury to her eye that would soon become a scar for her to remember… It was all so surreal for the older Umi.

Enemies were inevitable for both the samurai and her lord, but the one day she was away to protect an investor from their nation brought ruins to their life. Dangerous officials and hitmen caught wind of their relationship the day after Umi left with the investor. The palace had no one to protect Maki Nishikino. And they took that opportunity without a moment of hesitation.

Brutally tortured, beaten, taunted, and spiritually broken… the agonizing expression Maki possessed after her death was too much to bear. The return from her trip caused the older Umi to strike down her foes as a madwoman. She howled and roared like a beast. The katana slashed and diced her enemies without direction. They begged and cried for mercy, but she smashed their face in, and twisted their innards with her blade. Even when one managed to blind her one eye, even when they went all out, no one was able to contain the raging samurai.

The older Umi blinked. She glanced down at her mirrored self, a pool of blood forming underneath. Umi furrowed her brows and raised her sword. “If only we didn’t exist, maybe Maki would’ve been safe. We brought too much attention, and we made more enemies than we could take on.” The blade pointed at the laid warrior once more. “I traveled through all of the timelines and killed all of me in them.”

“Why would you try to do that?” Maki glared. “Don’t you have any hope that Umi— this Umi is different from your timeline?”

“No,” she coldly answered. “If anything, it was destined to repeat. For every Umi that stayed by your side and married you, you would die, and Umi would be fated to turn into someone like me.” She closed her eyes. “I’ve seen it happen many times, and I will not allow it to happen ever again… if it means saving you.”

“I won’t allow this!”

Maki got up to her feet. In her hand, it was the same katana that her wife wielded. The barely conscious Umi opened her mouth, only to gurgle in her own blood, the content spilling past her lips. She helplessly watched her lord face her older self. Maki’s eyes burned with fury as she readied herself.

The scarred woman’s lips twitched. “Maki, you dare challenge me?” she spat. “Do you know how weak you are compared to me?” Her grip on the katana loosened as she watched Maki hold the bloodied weapon in her hands. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Compared to Umi, yes… I do understand that I am not as strong as she is. But against you? I can defeat you.”

Another twitch. The older Umi’s jawlines became noticeable as she adjusted her stance. She reeled her weapon back, her knees bent, and glared at the ruler. Umi made up her mind. “I will not kill you, but I won’t let you get in my way,” she uttered. Then, she pounced forward like a cat, her blade ramming into Maki’s blade.

Maki should thank Umi for the number of times she’d been pranked by the bodyguard. The number of rice balls tossed at her without warning trained her to be quick on her feet. Plus, the times she practiced using a katana with Umi paid off big time.

Maki hurriedly raised her weapon. She gasped and blocked the horizontal swipe. Unfortunately, strength was not her forte, forcing the ruler to recoil from her defense.

She stumbled sideways. Umi, however, didn’t flinch. Instead, she swung her blade again at the katana. Over and over, she battered and slammed onto Maki’s sword. Yet time and time again, Maki stubbornly blocked each and every one of them.

“Why won’t you give up?” she questioned the ruler. “If she dies, you’re guaranteed a future where you will be alive and well.”

“Don’t assume that you know our relationship, Umi.” Another block. “You may have seen all of our fates, but my relationship with the Umi right now is something I cherish every single day.”

“Even if it ends with your death?” Maki winced when a faint cut kissed her knuckles. Still, she stood her ground, unwavering against someone that she had loved in another timeline.

“It won’t end with my death.” This time, Maki took a step forward. Confidently, she proclaimed, “We will prevail through anything that comes in our way, including you.”

The older Umi saw Maki close the distance between them. Reckless. She was too reckless. Umi could see, from a mile away, how big of a mistake this was on her part. The samurai crouched, reeling back her katana. With one strike, she could disable the redhead. Umi angled the blade for Maki’s wrist.

Just lunge and swipe.

Yet something held her back. When she saw Maki running at her, the passion that burned behind Maki’s violet eyes… Ah, it reminded her about her own Maki. Those bright eyes beaming with courage, confidence, and elegance…

“You’re finished!”

The older Umi held back her attack. After the loud proclamation, Maki sunk the blade into her defenseless chest. It dug deep, searing through the fabrics and, eventually, reached her heart. There wasn’t enough brute force, the tip of her sword resting snugly in the beating organ. Umi looked down at her chest. She dropped her weapon, the blade clattering on the floor, as she touched the impaled weapon.

“You’re so cruel…” she whispered. She slowly looked to Maki. Then, she extended her hand towards the lord. Maki’s eyes went wide as the rough palm caressed her cheek. A tear fell from the scarred woman. “Is this karma…?”

She crumpled to the ground with the sword in her. The warrior that went mad with sorrow and hatred passed on from this world by the hand of her lover’s young self from another timeline.

Maki turned her attention away from the woman she killed, despite the bile that rose to her throat, and hurried to her wife.

“Goodness, this is what happened when I’m away on my day off?” A ninja kneeled next to Umi. Nico, missing her black mask, placed a hand on the bodyguard’s chest as Eli conducted an emergency first-aid treatment. She looked at her lord with grim features. “Would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

“I’ll fill you in after Eli treats Umi. Though…” Maki glanced over her shoulder. The older Umi was still present, laying still in the room she conducted her massacre. She dryly swallowed and asked, “Could you dispose of the body? I don’t want anyone to know that she came here.”

It didn’t take long for Nico and Eli to understand why Maki gave the ninja those orders. Nico discreetly took the body away from the premise and traveled far from the palace. Not even Maki knew of the body’s whereabouts days later.

Everything was… back to normal. The scheduled meetings with government officials continued well into the next day. Many of the guards that perished were to have their funerals arranged for the upcoming week. All that was missing was not having her bodyguard near her, Nico substituting for the bedridden Umi.

“It’s going to take some time for her to heal,” Eli said. “It’s a miracle she escaped death that night.”

As a result, Maki visited Umi in her bedroom every single day without fail. Once in the morning, once in the evening, and once at night. On many days, she would sleepover with Umi, tending to her wounds and dressing them.

“What if I end up like her?” Umi finally questioned one night. Maki, who lightly scratched Umi’s head to cast a sleeping spell, paused. The lord propped herself up on her elbow. Umi’s gaze faltered. They were unable to look directly into her eyes. “What if I am the cause of your death…? I don’t deserve to be by your side.”

“Don’t be silly.” Maki leaned down to kiss the samurai. When Umi opened her mouth again to object, Maki kissed her again, shutting her up. This time, with great ferocity, Maki capturing her lips and kissing her long and deep. Umi closed her eyes, relishing in the heated sensation. They parted to catch their breath. The female lord brushed Umi’s bangs back. “You deserve to be with me. If anything, I deserve to be by your side.”

Another long kiss. Maki heard Umi groan from their passionate exchange. She smiled in between their kiss and recaptured that moment again by causing the samurai to groan again. When they parted the second time, their cheeks were flushed, and their forehead was pressed against each other.

“I won’t die so easily,” Maki softly said as she brought Umi back onto her arm. Embracing her wife into the safety of her arms, she whispered, “And I know you won’t ever become like her.”


End file.
